poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot As Shaggy and Scooby are running away from a monster, Olympics organizer Diane watches Shaggy and Scooby's amazing running ability and asks them to join the 2012 World Invitational games (a parody of the 2012 Olympics) in London. Shaggy accepts the offer, while Scooby is unable to join (because he is not human). Instead, Scooby-Doo becomes Shaggy's coach. The gang is flown on an all-expenses-paid trip to London so Shaggy can participate in the games. When they arrive, Daphne and Velma become interested in Steve Looker, an Olympic pole vaulter, causing Fred to want to become a pole vaulter in the games. The gang then goes to their hotel room, and Scooby hears a loud stomping noise outside while he is watching a Gladiatorsaurus marathon on TV. Shaggy and Scooby take a peek at what is going on, and find that a 2000-year-old Olympic statue has come to life and is terrorizing the city. The next day, the gang goes back to the Olympic stadium after getting little sleep the night before. They explain to Diane about the statue coming to life, and Diane explains that the statue is named Fortius, and the reason she invited the gang is so that they could solve the mystery. Meanwhile, the games begin, and Fred breaks Steve's lucky pole by accident. Velma takes a closer look at the pole and realizes the pole had been cut, and then glued back together. Velma becomes suspicious, and later that night the gang searches for clues. While searching, they find Fortius, who chases them. They manage to lose Fortius, and go back to their hotel rooms for the night. The following morning, Shaggy becomes worried about not being able to run fast in the games, because he has to be scared to run. To fix the problem, Scooby dresses up as Fortius to scare Shaggy, only to have the real Fortius statue chase him. The gang manages to trap Fortius, who is revealed to be Jack Riggins, a retired champion pole vaulter, who wanted to scare Steve off so that his record would not be broken. At the end, Steve manages to break the record and he celebrates with the gang. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Steven Blum as Blunk *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget, Fidget and Digit *Tegan Moss as Penny *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Josh Keaton as Steve Looker *Janet Montgomery as Diane *Robin Atkin Downes as Fortius *Troy Baker as Sergey Plotnikov *James Patrick Stuart as Jack Riggins and Igor Drozdov Links # Transcript * /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films